1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle drive control apparatus, particularly a vehicle drive control apparatus configured such that a wheel is driven selectively by an electric motor through a control clutch.
2. Background Information
One example a vehicle drive control apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-218605. There are known examples of this kind of vehicle drive control apparatuses that employ four-wheel drive to improve acceleration performance and traveling stability. Such apparatuses are configured such that either the front wheels or the rear wheels are designated as the main drive wheels and either the rear wheels or the front wheels (whichever are not designated as the main drive wheels) are designated as the subordinate drive wheels. The main drive wheels are driven by an internal combustion engine and the power of the internal combustion engine is also used to drive a generator. The subordinate wheels are connected to an electric motor through an electric clutch. When it is estimated that the main drive wheels are undergoing acceleration slippage, the generator load torque of the generator is controlled to a torque corresponding to the acceleration slippage amount and the generated electric power is used to drive the electric motor, which drives the subordinate drive wheels through the clutch.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle drive control apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.